


【润玉×魇兽】《荼蘼》（龙鹿车）

by ycantarella



Category: n18, 同人 - Fandom, 润玉, 魇兽 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ycantarella/pseuds/ycantarella
Summary: ·润玉攻·兽耳少年预警
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【润玉×魇兽】《荼蘼》（龙鹿车）

惊蛰过后，万物开始苏醒。春雷启蛰，鳞虫复苏。  
润玉不太喜欢这个时节，每年此时此刻，他身为应龙总会受到春雷的影响。是的，春雷就是龙族情动的征兆。  
这是件颇为尴尬之事，却又是生灵本能，他年纪尚轻，又有婚约在身，自然不能早早收了姬妾，好在他修为高深，横竖不过是捱过去罢了。  
可今年有些不一样。  
今年恰逢荧惑冲苍龙，欲中带炙，而他又修水系法术，是以才分外难熬。  
  
今夜润玉已将四余阁中的藏书都整理了一遍，又练了两个时辰剑法，身上衣衫尽湿，发丝也弥漫着阵阵热气，然而这情动之火却丝毫不曾退去。  
这可真是……非常麻烦了。  
润玉叹了口气，收剑后来到落星潭，魇兽早已在岸边等着他。见他来了，兴奋的跑到跟前，熟练的就把头顶蹭到润玉手中。  
不管什么时候，它总是在身边的。  
润玉笑了笑，从善如流的摸了摸魇兽的皮毛。这小兽也不知究竟多大，早年他将魇兽带在身边时就这般大小，几千年后还是这般大小，也不知道魇兽是怎么算的年龄。  
想了些没用的，润玉也有些疲惫，他如往常一样，坐在落星潭岸边，化了半截龙尾入水中，冰凉的潭水让他舒服的轻叹了一声，手中法术运转，在周围设下隐去身形的结界。  
此时魇兽跑过来趴在润玉的衣摆上，散开的衣裾袍袖在地上如盛开的暗夜之花。  
一阵倦意袭来，润玉也无可抗拒的睡了过去。  
  
这一觉睡得不太安稳，身下的炙力总在蠢蠢欲动，生灵的本能就是如此麻烦。  
水色氤氲之中，润玉似被惊醒，睡眼惺忪的睁开眼，却见落星潭水面之上雾气缭绕，可见不过尺许。  
润玉立即警觉起来，他自水中一跃而起，瞬间化作人身，手中寒光一闪，玄冰剑已握于掌中。  
他周身寒气四散，隐隐有杀伐之意，身上衣袍无风自动，与平日里温润如玉的夜神判若两人。  
润玉手中捏出退邪咒的印诀，然后咒印拍出，落星潭的浓雾却无丝毫退散。  
这才是从未遇到的奇事。  
堂堂九霄云天，竟有如此奇怪的结界。  
忽然，方才他抵额而眠的山石后闪过一抹白色衣袂，润玉剑随意动，咔的一声就将那块山石劈开。  
石后果然有一人，此时正跌坐地上，一脸惊慌失措的样子。  
  
定睛一看，这人不过是少年模样，白色头发湛蓝眼睛，头上有对兽耳，分明是个连人形都不能控制妖精。水汪汪的一双蓝眼睛正无辜的望着润玉。  
可惜润玉却没什么怜惜的心思，这从未见过的小妖夜里出现在九霄云天，他身为夜神，自然是第一个被问责之人。  
玄冰剑往前一递，冰冷的剑尖直抵小妖咽喉。  
“你是何方妖孽？为何出现在九霄云天？”  
小妖大概是第一次被人剑指要害，见润玉一身杀气，吓得快要哭出来，又不敢真的哭，只在眼里包着泪水，委屈极了。  
润玉显然是不为所动，剑尖刺破皮肤，有血珠浸出，他冷声道：“再不说就休怪我无情了！”  
小妖被吓得厉害，张口发出“呦呦”的叫声。  
一听这声音，润玉忽觉熟悉，在看小妖头上的兽耳，心中一动，有个猜想浮上心头：“魇兽？”  
那小妖忙不迭的点头，像是非常害怕润玉生气，想靠过去求安抚，又有些畏惧。  
润玉收了剑，左右四顾了一番，心中已有猜想。  
“这里是荼蘼幻境？”  
魇兽连忙点头，手中比比划划不知是什么意思，他们相伴数千年，虽然魇兽的外形变了，但也并不妨碍交流。  
荼蘼幻境与太虚幻境不同，简单来说类似于大芥子与小芥子的区别，只是这里并非芥子空间，只是一个极小的梦境，内里一切皆与现实无差，待走出梦境后也并不会留下什么不适。  
这大概是魇兽竭尽全力才造出来的一个小梦境。  
只是这人形又是何故？  
  
润玉有些不解，摸了摸魇兽的耳朵，正想问它到底怎么回事，谁知耳朵大概是人形的敏感处，魇兽整个身体都在轻颤，蓝得像琉璃珠子的眼睛也蓄满了雾气。  
“怎么了？”润玉笑道，“方才吓到你了？”  
魇兽看了他一会儿，小心翼翼的凑过去，拉起润玉的手，将他的手指含在口中慢慢吮舔。  
润玉有些吃惊，马上又明白过来，方才练剑时手上蹭到飞溅的石屑，有一些细小的伤口，这些伤口对他来说几乎相当于不存在，但魇兽每次看到了都会用兽类的方式给他舔伤口。  
魇兽舔得很认真。  
那只手修长有力，骨节分明，是一双养尊处优的手，只在虎口有一层常年练剑的薄茧，暗示着这双手的主人隐藏在白皙如玉的皮肤下会是怎样强大的力量。  
魇兽幼小的舌头湿滑温暖，舌尖滑过指节探入指缝中，一点一点认真的蠕动着。  
润玉忽然觉得有些不对，腹中一股难耐的热力窜上来，他想都没想就要抽出手，谁知魇兽紧紧抓着他，力气比他想象中的还要大，他瞬间就明白过来，在现世中魇兽只是一只乖巧的小兽，但是在它造出的荼蘼幻境里，力量却要大得多。  
润玉有些愠怒：“你在做什么？”  
魇兽抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，嘴里发出一阵急促的声音，像是在解释。  
润玉听后不怒反笑：“你不用这样，我再不济，也不需要你来帮我……”  
话还没说完，魇兽突然抱住润玉用力一带，“哗啦”一声两人双双跌入落星潭中。  
魇兽撞过来那一瞬间，润玉想过很多可能，唯独没想过会这样。水并不深，这里临近岸边，水深只堪堪到腰际。  
等到站稳时两人都湿了个彻底。润玉有些不悦，抓着魇兽的肩膀将它提起来，魇兽也是一副落汤鸡的样子，白色的头发贴着脸颊，两只兽耳无辜的垂着，也不敢去看润玉的眼神，只伸了手去解他的腰带。  
润玉正要阻止它，谁知腹下那股热力竟瞬间席卷了全身，他心中警觉，想必是这潭水在魇兽的梦境中做了什么改变，但脑中却越发有些混沌，来自龙族的本能简直快要压过理智。  
就差了这一点点时间，魇兽已经熟练的解开了润玉的腰带，纯白的丝绦和衣摆在水面荡开，愈发显得不真实。润玉还未及反应，魇兽已潜入水下，瞬间就被一处温暖的口腔包裹，他轻叹了一声，忍不住仰起了头，湿润的长发贴着脖子蜿蜒而下，顺着沟壑流下的不知是汗珠还是水珠。  
魇兽对于这些事自然是不太熟悉的，它最多也就在梦珠里见过一些，但是对于主人它一向很认真，认真的吸吮，认真的舔吻。  
舌尖打着转，甚至有点像是在享受美味。  
润玉的呼吸变得有些急促，快到临界点时，他一把抓住魇兽的头发将它扯了上来。  
魇兽的嘴巴还有点合不拢，呆呆的望着它的主人像是不理解为什么要中断。  
润玉忽然就有点气不起来。他伸手擦去魇兽嘴角的水迹，魇兽顺势含住他的手指，用舌头轻轻翻弄，蓝汪汪的眼睛里是没有丝毫掩饰的情欲。  
大概没有修炼成人身的兽类就是这么简单直接。  
润玉眼神一暗：“你真要这样吗？”  
魇兽连忙点点头。  
润玉又问：“我若对你做了什么，离开梦境以后会不会伤到你？”  
魇兽又将头摇得拨浪鼓一般，像是担心润玉不相信，它头上贴着发根的食梦触须缓缓伸出，轻触了润玉的锁骨，又慢慢滑到耳后，一些微弱的声音传了过去。  
大概是它修为不够，只能用这种方式表达，但也足够润玉听懂了。  
这荼蘼梦境对现实并无影响，但是却可在梦境里疗伤、休憩、以及……纾解欲望，梦境中休养一天，或许回到现世才不过一刻。  
润玉放松了下来，退后到岸边的大石旁边，借着石头一手支着额，一手伸向魇兽，有些沙哑的道：“过来。”  
魇兽乖巧的划拉着水靠过来，润玉动了动手指，笑道：“舔湿它，你会舒服一点。”  
  
落星潭的水面波光粼粼，魇兽的呼吸开始急促，甚至有些难耐，它紧贴着润玉的胸膛，急切的蹭来蹭去，手也开始胡乱扯着衣裳。  
若仔细看，它此时正坐在银白的龙尾上，冷硬冰凉的鳞片划过它幼嫩的大腿。它虽然对此事并不抗拒，但龙族真身上的鳞片划过皮肤时总让它觉得危险。  
这大概是所有兽类对强大生灵的畏惧。  
“别怕。”润玉轻声道，“我不会用真身进去，你承受不了。”  
他抽出魇兽腿间的手指，感觉到那处已能接纳自己，便隐去龙尾，重新化作人形，哗啦自水中站起，除去身上早已湿透的衣服。  
月光毫无保留的映照在他的背脊上，明明是冷淡的光芒和玉色的肌肤，在水滴顺着脊骨的凹槽滑入尾椎时，却有着惊人的魅力，紧实的肌肉也随着他的动作而轻微起伏。  
魇兽看着润玉逆光处的脸，表情虽不清晰但眼神却炙热得有些咄咄逼人，分明是再熟悉不过的容貌，身上的每一寸肌肤每一块肌肉都充满了攻击性。  
魇兽有些瑟缩，润玉安抚它道：“乖，别怕。”手上却是不容置喙的抬起它的双腿。  
肌肤相接的那一瞬间魇兽就安心下来，龙族微凉的皮肤意外的让它心生渴望。  
但下一刻却不是什么美好的体验。  
有巨大炙热的东西抵住脆弱的部位，不容抵抗的就闯了进来，虽然只是一个开端，魇兽仍然忍不住发出痛呼，湛蓝的眼睛蓄满了泪水，马上就要哭出来的样子分外可怜。  
润玉勾起嘴角，亲吻它的眼尾：“放松一点，不会很疼。”  
说着又进了一部分，魇兽喉中发出呜呜的声音，眼泪终于忍不住掉下来。润玉腾出一只手替他擦掉眼泪，又吻着它的嘴唇缠绵搅动。  
但身下却是毫不留情的进到最深处。  
魇兽的惊叫被堵得严严实实。  
润玉揉着它因为疼痛而焉答答的耳朵，大概是耳后敏感的部分被揉弄到，渐渐的魇兽终于放松了身体。  
察觉到不再那么艰涩，润玉退出一点，又再次进入到深处，反复几次后，魇兽终于不像最初那么痛苦，这时润玉才轻舒了一口气，开始享用眼前的美餐。  
“抱紧我，别掉下去了。”  
魇兽连忙勾住他的脖子，头顶传来一声轻笑，还没来得及抬头去看，疾风骤雨就已经降临。  
  
潭水随着剧烈的动作而翻涌，水声与肌肤撞击的声音混合在一起，魇兽发出呜呜的哀叫，显然是难以承受比它强大太多的生灵，它在现世中一直被娇生惯养，最熟练的就是撒娇耍赖，但此时却不愿退缩，努力承受着身下的撞击。  
只是这攻击太过猛烈，即使只用人形，要接纳润玉也是非常艰难之事。  
它努力吞吐着，水下容纳的部位被撑到毫无血色，体内是足以灼伤内脏的炙热，体外是冰凉清爽的潭水，这一冷一热让它产生难以理解的情绪，又渴望，又惧怕，又恨不得被弄得更痛一点。  
魇兽虽不理解这情绪，润玉却是很清楚，他把动作缓了下来，亲吻魇兽的唇角，等着它放松身体，再猛的把剩下的部分全部送入它体内。  
“啊——”魇兽发出类似人声的尖叫，明显全部进入已经超过它的承受能力。  
润玉一边安抚它，一边将它的身体折叠过来，露出他们相连的部位：“别怕，已经全部进去了……”  
这景色太过艳丽，连润玉都有些难以克制，魇兽白皙的身体也泛出粉色，粗重的喘息在两人之间极小的空隙里显得尤为绯靡。  
润玉也不再客气，一直有所隐忍的力度终于解开最后的缰绳，他居高临下的享用这具躯体，快速而疯狂的冲击让魇兽泣不成声。  
水花再激烈的翻涌也盖不住肌肉拍打的声响，势如雨打芭蕉，身似羚羊挂角，剧烈的冲撞让魇兽的双腿不断从润玉的腰上滑下来，长时间的交融让它精疲力尽，但又忍不住努力配合着主人。  
任他予取予求。  
  
终于不知过了多久，就在魇兽快要陷入昏沉的时候，润玉将它的双腿架到肩上，开始大幅度的冲击，力量和深度都到了可怕的地步，魇兽瞪大了眼睛，终于抵抗不住恐惧哭了出来，最后润玉终于在一个激烈挺入后，在难以想象的深度纾解了压抑很久的欲望。  
这个过程有些漫长，大概是被滚烫的东西灼到了内部，魇兽在半昏迷中一抽一抽的晃着小腿，腹部微微的有些鼓胀。  
释放之后润玉也有一瞬的晃神，他舒服的仰起脖子，汗水顺着滑入锁骨，长时间的运动并未让他觉得丝毫疲惫，反而有种难以言喻的畅快。  
他轻抚着魇兽的脸颊，渡了些灵力过去，又检查了一下容纳他的部位，这才放心的将它抱在怀里，一下一下顺着它的头发。  
“乖孩子，你做得很好。”润玉吻了吻它的额头，谁知魇兽竟发出反对的声音。  
润玉不由失笑：“好吧，你不是小孩子了。虽然现世里看起来是只小兽，其实早就成年了对吗？”  
魇兽用力点了点头。  
它坐在润玉身上，两人仍是相连在一起，缓了一会儿之后，魇兽忽然摸着小腹，似乎里面的东西让它有些不舒服。  
润玉将它的动作收入眼底，神色更加晦暗，他哑声道：“含着它，对你有好处。”  
他虽是这么说，但腹中有一团又热又胀的热力，怎么都难以忍受。  
魇兽难耐的动来动去，却没注意到润玉的眼神已经暗如深渊。  
他轻笑一声：“既然你还有精力，那就继续吧。”说完就着仍在体内的姿势将魇兽翻转了过去，让它趴在岸边的石块上，压低了上半身撑着光滑的岩石，又抬高了腰部，让它更适应润玉的进出。  
狂风骤雨来得迅速，已经完美接纳过的部位不再需要过多的温存，润玉开始毫不留情的挞笞那处娇嫩，这个姿势进入得更深，巨大的凶器混合了先前的热液在腹中翻搅，魇兽的小腹上肉眼可见的凸出一个可怖的形状，随着润玉的进出而时隐时现。  
渐渐的低吟变成尖叫，哭腔也变得沙哑，激烈的拍打声却还在继续。  
润玉劲瘦的腰身带着发梢一起晃动，看似轻巧却只有承受的人才知道这力道有多可怕。  
魇兽双手终于支撑不住，整个肩膀都贴在地面上，唯有腰还被牢牢钳住，分毫不动的承受着激烈。  
魇兽哭了出来，忍不住求饶，谁知开口竟是人声：“主……主人……”  
润玉的动作突然一顿，想必是刚才留在腹中的东西被吸收了一部分，此刻魇兽的修为已经明显高了不少，润玉眼神炙热，身下再无保留，尽情的享用这具柔韧美味的身体。  
  
落星潭微凉的水不知动荡了多久，两具身体在每一处地方都留下痕迹，自从魇兽能发出人声，它开始无师自通的叫出一些断断续续的句子，这让润玉难以自控，只能更加猛烈的施加在它体内。  
最后一次结束时，魇兽的小腹已经明显有些鼓胀，显然是接受得太多而来不及消化。  
润玉侧躺在岸边，以手撑头，脸上尽是餍足，另一只手有一下没一下的抚摸着魇兽的头发，与他在现世中抚摸魇兽皮毛时并无两样。  
而魇兽也侧躺在润玉身边，背靠着润玉的胸膛，身下仍是相连并未拔出，腿间腰身遍布青紫，一看便是长时间剧烈情事后留下的痕迹，此时它几乎无法动弹，只能气喘吁吁的慢慢消化着腹中之物。   
身上热力散尽，润玉对于这个结果很是满意，这就如绮梦一场，既纾解了龙族难捱的惊蛰情动，又不会带出现世，还能让魇兽增加修为。  
若是能这样过完一生也是不错，不需要什么权力地位，也不需要还未降生的未婚妻，更不需要与人虚与委蛇，只要这真心待他的魇兽即可。  
  
【2019/3/17完】


End file.
